mufandomcom-20200214-history
New Alhira
New Alhira is the chief city on the planet Demaria. It is seat of the Demarian Planetary Senate and is generally regarded as the capitol and relevant political entity on Demaria. New Alhira sits on the fringes of Blackpoint Harbor in the shadow of the Stubtooth Mountains. It is home to the planet’s only active spaceport. Origins New Alhira was founded in the year 3000 when the Sanctuary colony vessel returned from its long voyage in Hiverspace. During Santuary’s journey Demaria had been ravaged by the Kretonians leaving its cities destroyed and its resources plundered. The Demarian inhabitants of Sanctuary, led by Sharpeye Stargazer, undertook to rebuild Demaria civilization beginning with the colony of New Alhira. It was envisioned as a new start for the Demarian people that would abolish the old noble system. Underclassers were granted full rights and privileges, a consequence of the social dynamic on the Sanctuary colony vessel and Sharpeye Stargazer’s personal views. However, some would argue that New Alhira at its founding was more authoritarian than the old system since Sharpeye did away with the Senate and established himself as the sole political and military leader, Imperator and Battleclaw. Rivalry with Gleaming Star Members of the former noble community were immediately dissatisfied with Sharpeye’s reforms. Stumppaw Sandwalker emerged as the leader of the disgruntled nobles and led and exodus into the Sand Mother desert to establish the colony of Gleaming Star. The two Demarian communities became quick rivals, though the conflict never escalated above a few heated rhetorical exchanges and general animosity between the free underclassers of New Alhira and the nobles who perpetuated the old system. Relations between the two colonies remained cordial and they often represented a unified ‘modern’ Demarian front when dealing with the Orion Arm and the tribal Demarians. The most notable incident between the two colonies occurred when Stumppaw Sandwalker hosted the Imperator and his bondmate for a state dinner. The New Alhirans ended up being poisoned and both militias were put on alert. However, it was quickly shown that the Demarian tribals were behind the attack and tensions soon relaxed. The rivalry eventually ended when Gleaming Star was abandoned by the Nobles in favor of the refugee world Pansheera. Even the New Alhirans lamented when they did not reach their destination as the Sanctuary colony vessel that they were traveling on was intercepted and occupied by the Nall on its final journey. Development and the Birthright War Following the abandonment of Gleaming Star New Alhira became recognized as the sole legitimate political representative of the Demarian people in the Orion Arm. This recognition led to the inclusion of New Alhira in the Orion Arm Treaty Organization and a de facto recognition of sovereignty over the whole of Demaria despite New Alhira’s limited geographic presence. However, inclusion in the OATO brought Demaria into the forefront of interstellar politics and threatened to push New Alhira into conflict. New Alhira’s greatest conventional conflict to date was the Birthright War. The Demarian Militia fought several engagements, though New Alhira was unscathed in the Battle of Demaria where the planet narrowly avoided destruction. The war could be argued to have brought new prestige to New Alhira and its military, though it was not without its costs for the tiny city state, both in treasure and precious Demarian lives. ATRV and the Fall of the Imperator The colony’s greatest blow came in the summer of 2005 when Volari infected the majority of the city with the Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus. In the ensuing chaos a controversial decision by the Demarian Militia to open fire on infected citizens attempting to swarm quarantined escape vessels led to the downfall of Imperator Sharpeye Stargazer via mob violence. The Imperator was widely believed dead and New Alhira was subsequently cut off from the rest of the Orion Arm for weeks before elements of the Demarian Militia and the Sivadian Public Health Service returned with the cure. Many Demarians died during the intervening period, mostly due to starvation. Most were kits. In the aftermath of the ATRV Crisis the New Alhiran government reconstituted itself in the form of the Demarian Planetary Senate which elected Tuftcheek Longvision as its first President. Demographics The population of New Alhira has been estimated as anywhere between ten and fifteen thousand, the vast majority Demarians. Most are former underclassers or descendants of underclassers, though there is a sizeable noble minority. Adults in New Alhira are outnumbered by kits, skewing the average age considerably. This trend can be attributed to natural Demarian fertility and government incentives for Demarian couples to raise families in the city. Less than five percent of New Alhiran citizens are aliens, though there are no legal restrictions against alien citizenship many government privileges are reserved for Demarians only. Places of Interest The New Alhira Spaceport is a small, efficient structure that handles all of the incoming space travel to the planet. Its large landing pad can house multiple civilian ships and has a surprising amount of social activity given its utilitarian design. The ‘’’Demarian Militia Compound’’’ is one of the largest structures in New Alhira and is home to New Alhira’s military. The compound houses the offices of the militia, its armory, barracks for active duty service members and expansive drill grounds also utilized by reserve units. One of the newest and most ostentatious buildings, the Demarian Planetary Senate Building houses the Senate chambers and the offices of the President. It was built in the classical Demarian style, grand designs supported by giant blocks of sandstone, leading some to remark that it is more at home in Gleaming Star than in the more modern New Alhiran streets. Perhaps the most popular gathering place in New Alhira is the Velvet Pillow. A locally owned bar and lounge the Velvet Pillow creates a luxurious but affordable atmosphere in true Demarian style. Most traditional Demarian drinks survive behind the Velvet Pillow’s bar, as well as a more exotic selection. The Velvet Pillow takes its name from the numerous pillows scattered around the lounge’s tables which takes the place of chairs. For less upscale fare Glimmercoat’s Café caters to the casual diner with its more modern atmosphere and simple selection of pastries and various non-alcoholic drinks. The café was founded by the mother of former Imperator Sharpeye Stargazer, and despite his fall has continued to prosper due to its loyal customers. Glimmercoat’s is open all hours and plays host to a number of night owls. New Alhira’s most popular natural attraction is the beaches at Blackpoint Harbor. It is also one of New Alhira’s most popular tourist attractions and a popular hangout for aliens passing through the city. Developments on the beaches are rare, and many groups are taking steps to preserve their natural beauty and maintain the tourist revenues they generate. Category:Demaria